Drabbles
by anthfan
Summary: A place to put all the drabbles I've posted on tumblr. All Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little something based off the season 2 trailer and the introduction of Isabel Rochev. **

Felicity approached him almost cautiously, until she was only a couple of feet from him.

"She offered me a job." she said, voice clipped.

Oliver just nodded, unable to look at her. It was what he had feared, and expected. "Well, she takes the best, and you are...the best." at her slight intake of breath his eyes shot up.

"The position..." Felicity stuttered and tried again, "The position was head of IT."

Oliver's eyebrows shot into his hair line. That wasn't something he should be able to counter. Queen Consolidated was currently in shambles, higher level executives had been leaving in droves and he had been advised by numerous people to not do any restructuring. Hiring new blood would be acceptable, but he needed to leave his remaining employees where they were.

He'd ignore all of it for her though.

"Felicity..."

She interrupted him. "I know. I know you can't do that."

He could see how much she struggled with this. She'd always been loyal, she'd always been committed. But she was also brilliant, and motivated, and had never sat on the sidelines.

Her hands were wringing in front of her now, as she blinked up at him. "What did you tell her?" he asked hoarsely.

Her head ducked to look at the floor and his stomach dropped at the implication. "It's a huge step for my career. But...the hours would be more than I'm working now doing _both_ my jobs. The responsibility, and the transparency I would have to have would put me under high scrutiny."

A pit formed in his center as he realized what she was telling him. He wouldn't just be losing her from Queen Consolidated, he'd be losing her entirely.

He felt numb. He'd disappeared for five months to heal from Tommy and get his head back on straight. He didn't know what he'd return to, but walking back into the newly redesigned lair told him everything he needed to know about Felicity. She'd never given up on him. She knew he'd come back, and she knew he'd continue his mission. He'd left her a million dollars to appease his guilt and she'd spent it on him; on them.

He never thought he'd be doing it without her.

"I understand." he told her, his voice adopting that smooth, professional quality that she hated.

Her eyes flashed to his. "I don't think you do."

A tendril of...something spiraled north. "What do you mean?"

Felicity took a deep breath before she answered. "I told her no."

Hope was the something and it suddenly sprang to life, surging within him. "Why?"

"I told her I had family obligations." she whispered, and the weight of her choice of words settled around them. "I told you once before. You're not leaving, I'm not leaving. I'm all in, Oliver. What we do...it's more important than my career, it's more important than being poached by a corporate head hunter, it's more important than..."

His hand clamped over her wrist and stopped her from finishing that sentence, "Don't say it. It's not more important than your life." he practically growled, he wasn't going to let anyone else die for him, especially not her.

She gave him a sad smile and lifted a hand to brush over his temple. "I was going to say, it's more important than a signing bonus, but I'm glad to know you care." she gave him a half a smile, trying to swing the tone of the conversation.

"I do care." at his words she stilled and the smile slipped from her face, "I care more than you could possibly know."

"Oliver..." she said breathily, and before he could blink he found himself with an armful of blonde IT girl.

He didn't hesitate before holding her to his chest and taking the first real breath since his return.

"I missed you." she mumbled into his suit jacket.

"I'm sorry I left," he replied, hands coasting up and down the smooth blue fabric of her dress.

Her head rocked slowly back and forth, "No, you needed to. I understood. But I still missed you, missed what we did, missed being with..." she cut herself off when she thought she'd said too much.

"Me too." he whispered into her hair.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt." came a voice from behind them, and Felicity turned quickly, Oliver's arms still around her.

Isabel Rochev stood in the doorway to his office, an inscrutable expression on her face.

Oliver stepped back slightly, a pang of regret when he was no longer touching Felicity.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to thank Ms. Smoak for her time." Isabel said easily.

"Of course. Ms. Rochev, It was a pleasure meeting you, and thank you...for the offer." Felicity said in a rush.

"I understand." Isabel replied and then let her eyes cut over Oliver. "Family obligations." the implication in her look and tone was unmistakeable. "Mr. Queen, until next time."

He didn't move until he could no longer see Isabel in the outer office. When he turned to Felicity she was flushed pink and avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry, if she thinks that we're...or you and I, and we're not I just didn't think. I thought it would be the easiest thing and that no one would question it, and..."

Oliver's hands dropped onto her upper arms and fell down to take both her hands in his, "Felicity, it's alright, I don't care what she thinks." he could feel the tension leave her as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"She's determined to gut Queen Consolidated." Felicity warned him,

"I know. But when have you ever known me to go down without a fight."

She gave him a brilliant grin, "Never."

"Exactly. I think we have bigger concerns than Isabel Rochev, don't you." he walked easily back to his desk feeling lighter than he had in a while and took a seat.

Felicity didn't hesitate, she followed in his wake and hopped up on the corner of the desk, ignoring the other chair completely. As she began to detail some ideas she'd had about ways to protect his company, and by default his secret identity, he sat back and let the ebb and flow of her words wash over him, glad to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Drabble challenge from a picture of Emily Bett Rickards playing pool. Challenge was: What if Felicity was a pool shark and Oliver didn't know. **

"Let me try." Felicity said, as she hopped off the stool and made her way to the table.

Oliver lifted an eyebrow, "You sure? Have you played before?"

She stifled a laugh and gave him an even expression, "Once or twice." she said with a shrug.

He handed her a cue stick and offered to chalk it for her. Biting her lip she nodded yes.

"Solids and Stripes?" he suggested and she gave a noncommittal lift of one shoulder.

"Take it easy on her Oliver." Digg said from the corner as he took another draw from his beer.

She almost couldn't control the glee that was rising in her as she watched Oliver rack the balls. She barely heard as he 'explained' the rules to her. Felicity nodded every now and then to make it seem like she was listening.

"You want me to break?" Oliver asked, coming up behind her.

"Not this time. Let me give it a shot." she said, and he backed up some.

Just as she leaned over to place the cue ball she looked slowly over at Digg and gave him the most evil grin she could muster.

"Oh shit." she heard Digg say, "Kid, you're gonna want to watch this." he directed at Roy who came forward to see.

The break was a thing of beauty.

Balls sunk into the pockets with satisfying thuds and she turned to Oliver with the biggest shit-eating grin splashed across her face.

He was in shock.

Taking her time she proceeded to clear the table, sinking striped ball after striped ball until only the eight ball was left.

She looked over the table to see exactly which pocket would be the hardest to hit and locked her eyes on his. "Eight ball, right corner pocket." she announced and both Roy and Digg let out low whistles.

When she sunk it without effort Roy cheered.

"How?" was all Oliver said as he stalked towards her.

She smiled, as she walked around the table taking balls from the pockets. "College. I was on full scholarship but it didn't cover books or anything else to live on. So I learned how to shoot pool."

"That wasn't just shooting pool." he countered.

"It's just mathematics and physics." she said, like what she'd done was no big thing.

Oliver was only a few steps away now and she could see how dark his eyes were. A delighted tingle went through her. "It's angles...and degrees, and...friction." she said slowly, letting the word fall off her tongue at such a languid pace he was upon her before she'd finished speaking.

She barely heard Digg or Roy's disgruntled groans, or how the stick fell out of her hand as he wrapped his arms around her and hauled her into his chest. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue wasting no time as it swept past her lips.

With a growl he grabbed the back of her legs and sat her on the table. She ran her fingers through his hair and over his shoulders, loving how his muscles tensed under her as she touched him.

"I could explain the formula for the squirt angle." she said lasciviously, and she gasped into him as his hand found it's way beneath her shirt. His lips trailed across her jaw and down to her collarbone where they nipped the skin, making her arch up under him.

"What's going on?" Thea asked, confused as to why Digg and Roy were on their way out the door when she had just gone to get more snacks and drinks.

"Mom and Dad are at it again." Roy said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder as he took the heavy tray from her.

"Ew, really? Again?" Thea said with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Yes, again." Roy replied in disgust. "And he's going to have that table refelted, aren't you, Queen!" he yelled as they made their way out of the room, making sure the door was shut firmly behind them.

Oliver dragged his mouth from her throat and shook his head in amusement. "It's almost like they forget this is my house, and my pool table, and my wife." he said with a growl as he pushed his weight into her, causing her to moan.

She managed to find the button to his jeans and undid it, along with his zipper. She pulled back, her fingers dancing around the skin of his navel. His pupils were blown wide, and she never loved him more than like that when he was completely taken by her. As her hand worked it's way beneath the band of his boxers she gave him a wicked grin. "I could also explain how one 'puts the english' on the ball."

Her giggles turned into moans as her shirt was pulled over her head.

Oliver, did indeed, have to refelt the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This drabble came to me after seeing a pic of a tactical garter. I thought it might be fun if Felicity had a talent for throwing knives. **

She'd trained hard with Digg during the months while Oliver was gone. He'd continued with hand to hand, but also wanted her to learn how to use weapons. Intellectually she knew with her size it would take years before she'd be a match for someone physically, and as much as it turned her stomach, a weapon could help turn the odds in her favor.

Unfortunately she couldn't shoot a bow and arrow worth a damn, her ability to fire a gun was only marginally better, although Digg felt sure she could hit 'something' if she had to. It was a surprise to both of them when they discovered she had a natural prowess for throwing daggers.

She was scarily accurate, either throwing from the blade or the handle, in fact she beat Digg on a regular basis. He couldn't explain her proclivity, he just bought her the best, most well balanced blades they could find.

Since Oliver had returned she'd been mostly relegated to her previous tasks of anything tech related. The mission that night was the first one she'd gone on with them since he'd been back.

She hadn't missed the way Oliver's eyes had looked her over head to toe when she stepped out of the bathroom in the lair. Digg had whistled appreciatively and she gave him a little spin in return, causing her skirt to flare out.

"You're not going to be able to do that tonight." he cautioned as he handed over her tactical garter and two of her favorite blades.

"You ruin all my fun." she threw back at him as she propped her foot on a nearby chair and pulled the hem of her skirt up. She'd gone through several garters before she found one that stayed put and was comfortable.

She was sliding in the second dagger when Oliver's hand landed heavily on her arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked roughly, his voice deeper than usual.

She looked up in shock to see him only inches from her, an intensity in his eyes she'd never seen before.

"I'm...I'm getting ready." she said slowly,

His hand hadn't let go. His eye line slid straight to Digg where he waited for an explanation.

"She's good, man." Digg said evenly, walking closer

"When did this happen?" he asked,

"While you were gone." Felicity was the one that answered as she pushed the last dagger into place and lowered her leg. She couldn't help the shiver that went through her as Oliver's fingers brushed her thigh before her skirt fell down.

"I don't want you in the middle of anything." he said gruffly. She forced herself to gather up everything else she'd need so she wouldn't have to look his direction.

"It's a simple op. Nothing to be in the middle of." she assured him over her shoulder, hoping she hadn't jinxed them.

He didn't say another word, but she knew he was still bothered.

Digg dropped her off at the location, and she fell into character.

The chiffon skirt that swirled over her knees was frothy, and pink, and completely misleading.

Her heels were slim, her hair curled loosely around her shoulders, her eyes were made up to seem as wide and innocent as possible. She exuded femininity. No one looking at her would ever think she was a threat.

Felicity had managed to find a way into the highly exclusive club. She'd hacked their system, stolen the template for their invitations, and made one for herself. It was one of the easiest jobs she'd done since she'd started working for Oliver.

He hadn't been thrilled with the idea of her being alone at first. Their plan had him arriving half an hour later as Green Arrow and putting the fear of god into the attendees. That's when she was supposed to slip into the office and access the secure server.

She smiled lightly at the man at the door as she handed over her invite. When he granted her entrance she heard Digg's voice in her ear telling her good job.

She spent the next thirty minutes sipping champagne, flirting, and picking a good spot close to the office for when Oliver arrived.

When the lights went dark unexpectedly she calmly sat down her glass while everyone around her began to panic. Walking backwards five steps she felt the solid support of the wall meet her back as she waited, hoping no one would trample her in the process.

Emergency lighting came up and the screaming started again. Oliver now stood at the front of the room, looking imposing and menacing with his bow drawn. Felicity pretended to cower down as he yelled at the room to not move.

The lights blinked one more time and she had slipped into the office.

She blocked out the terrified screams, and Oliver's growls as she got to work. The server was secure, but the protection around it wasn't difficult to get through. In less than five minutes she had what she needed and had her ear pressed to the door waiting for her cue.

When she heard the sound of rapid gun fire she almost screamed herself. The only security was supposed to be at the main entrance. Once they were taken out, that was it, no more threat.

Without thought she threw the door open, and stayed down, hurrying to hide behind an overturned table.

Oliver's back was to her, his attention focused on the two men in front of him. He never saw the third gunmen enter from a side door.

When he aimed his gun at Oliver, Felicity reacted. Her hand reached for the blade, only handling it for a split second before it cut through the air and found it's new home in the man's throat.

Oliver saw the movement out the corner of his eye, firing off two arrows into his foes before he spun to see her.

She was frozen, hand still in the position it had been in when she'd thrown it.

She'd killed.

There was a roaring in her ears, and then Oliver was right in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. She could see his mouth moving but she couldn't hear. He forced her hand down and clutched her fingers in his.

All she could see was her blade imbedded in that man's throat.

Oliver's fingers wrapped around her wrist and tugged as he turned to lead her from the room. Her legs had forgotten how to work. She stumbled and fell forward, only missing the floor because he caught her about her waist.

Then she was in his arms, the scalloped edge of her skirt catching her attention as it fluttered around them. Her head fell heavily to his shoulder as he made his way from the room.

Sound was slowly coming back to her. She could hear Oliver's strained voice telling Digg to bring the car around, and his questions about what the hell had happened in return.

Oliver deposited her into the back seat of the sedan, Digg's head whipping around to look as he saw her being carried.

"Is she hurt?" he barked

"Drive!" Oliver ordered as he shut the car door with a slam behind him.

His hands were all over her, moving her hair aside, turning her arms this way and that, even lifting her legs as he checked her for injuries.

"Felicity, look at me." he commanded, catching her face in his hands.

He swum in front of her as tears blurred her eyes. "I...I...ki...killed him." she stuttered out, before she completely fell apart.

Oliver's hands fell away as she turned to the side, burying her face in her hands.

He didn't touch her again until it was time to get out but she ignored the hand he reached out to her, instead her relied on the door frame to steady herself before she walked past both of them and punched in her security code.

She was halfway down the stairs before she heard them behind her. Her desk chair was a welcome sight and she sank into it gratefully, as she stared at nothing.

Oliver was already yelling at Digg when they entered the space. His voice echoed off of every surface, making her jump.

"She is not like you! She is not like me! She doesn't do this!" Oliver bellowed, while Digg bristled.

"You can't protect her all the time. She's tough, she can handle it." he retorted which only infuriated Oliver more.

"I'd do it again." she said woodenly, wishing they would stop yelling.

Silence descended on them as Oliver and Digg slowly turned to look at her.

"I'd do it again." she repeated.

"Felic..." Oliver began but she cut him off as she rose to meet him.

One of her hands rested on his chest above his heart, right where the man had been aiming. "He was going to shoot you. Here. I'd do it again." there was more conviction in her voice and she was vaguely aware of Digg stepping away.

Her own words finally resonated within her and she knew she was right. She wouldn't have done anything differently. She'd saved Oliver that night and she'd do it again if she had to.

His hand covered the one on his chest and brought it up so he could study it. His eyes were sad as he looked at her.

"These hands are not supposed to get blood on them." his voice was empty as he spoke.

She gave him a sad smile, "Sometimes I can do more damage with a computer than you can with an arrow. There's more than one way to hurt someone." she said pointedly.

His other hand lifted to trace her cheekbone. The touch was so light if it wasn't for the sparks of electricity he left behind she wouldn't have known he was there at all.

"Do you wish I hadn't done it?" she asked,

His head bowed, "That's not a fair question." he said throatily.

"He was going to kill you." she said brokenly, "And you wouldn't have come back this time." tears slipped down her cheeks and he brushed them away as soon as they appeared until he couldn't keep up with them any longer.

Oliver let out a long exhale and lowered his forehead to hers. "I couldn't let you die." she whispered.

He pulled her fiercely into his chest, his arms wrapping around her back, clutching her to him. Her fingers scrabbled in the leather of his jacket, grasping a handful of the hood and hanging on tight as sobs shook her.

When she'd calmed some she felt the ghost of a kiss across her head before he pulled back. "Is it too soon to ask for you to show me exactly how good you are with those?" one of his hands dropped and just barely coasted over her thigh where the garter was.

Her breath caught in her throat, and when he looked down at her she knew he was exactly aware of what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A fun little drabble that popped into my head about a moment in the lair. **

To say she was shocked when Oliver bodily lifted her from her chair and tossed her over his shoulder would have been an understatement. They'd had a long mission and she'd wanted to finish going over the files she'd swiped. He'd seen her yawning and insisted she finish in the morning. She'd resisted.

Which is how she found herself with a very different view of the lair floor, as well as exactly how well his ass filled out the pants he wore.

She only just managed to snag the edge of her tablet as he headed for the stairs. Working partly upside down, and with her hair hanging in her face she was only just able to make the necessary taps and strokes in time.

When she heard his muffled curse she couldn't suppress her giggles.

"Felicity," he growled.

"Yes!" she said in triumph, "Technology wins again over your basic cave man tendencies! It's time to evolve, Oliver Queen, brute force won't get you everywhere."

Her speech would have had a better impact if she still wasn't thrown over his shoulder.

"Open the door." he said, ignoring everything she'd just said.

"I can't." she replied, not even trying to keep the glee out of her voice.

"Felicity." he warned.

"Nope. I used the emergency override. Can't reset it for two hours. I designed the failsafe myself."

Slowly he let go of the iron grip he'd had around the back of her legs and let her slide down his chest. When they were even, but her feet not yet on the floor she blew loose hair out of her eyes and gave him a challenging look. "Gotcha."

The look of pure exasperation and annoyance on his face just made her giggle more.

When he slid his hands under her thighs and hitched her upwards her legs automatically encircled his waist and her laugh cut off with a gasp. His eyes now held something else entirely, and it made her shiver.

With careful, deliberate moves he plucked the tablet from her hand and set it aside.

"Now, what do you propose we do for the next two hours?"

She gulped audibly, her heart now hammering out of her chest. This game had gone far beyond where she thought it would. Being slung over his shoulder was one thing, having her legs wrapped around him was something else entirely.

The predatory grin he gave her made her stomach flip. He had the upper hand once again.

She tried to center her thoughts, which was difficult when his fingers flexed and she realized they were still wrapped around her thighs.

Her breath hitched, and his grin got wider.

A need to retaliate flared within her. Locking her gaze with his, she dropped her hands to his chest and slid them upwards slowly, letting him feel the heat of her palms through his shirt. She rested them lightly on his shoulders and followed inwards until they lay on either side of his neck and stroked her thumbs in the hollow of his throat.

Her breath hitched as she watched his pupils expand. The subtle shifts in his face let her know she had his complete attention. Just when he thought she was done she gave him a grin of her own and rolled her hips into his.

That was all it took. He moved so quickly she didn't even realized they'd shifted until her back hit the cold metal of the door he now had her pressed up against.

His mouth dropped to hers, as it opened with a groan. Her nails scraped through his hair, and ran across his jaw as his tongue swept through her mouth. He pressed her harder into the door and she could feel exactly what she'd done to him.

Without breaking contact he pulled her upright to move them down the stairs, and head for what she assumed was the couch. She gave herself a mental pat on the back as her lips worked their way down his neck.

She'd lied about having to wait two hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Drabble based off the pic of Oliver and Felicity standing next to the mercedes. **

He'd given her a look when she'd emerged from her room that morning with the hat in her hands.

"What? They actually wear these here. I checked." she said, pointing a polished nail his direction. She sat the hat on her head and crossed to the mirror to look. After making an adjustment she turned and gave him a brilliant smile, "What do you think?"

He ignored the small flare of something he didn't want to think about right then that had risen in his chest. "I think we're going to be late."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat. Two steps and he had taken it from her, helping her slide it up her arms. "Thanks," she said, with a slight catch in her voice as she pulled her hair out from under the collar and did up the belt.

"You ready?" she asked, turning back to see if he was following. Her low heeled boots clacked over the marble floor as she grabbed her phone and tablet and dropped them in her bag.

When they exited the hotel a cold wind whipped around them and she shivered. "Wow. Maybe I should have worn pants. Or a ski suit." He glanced down to notice the several inches of bare skin that extended under her skirt.

His eye twitched in a 'or maybe not' gesture and gave her one of his tight lipped, good boy smiles when she gaped at him.

Digg opened the door as they approached and Felicity practically dove into the backseat. "How do people live here? It's a frozen wasteland." she complained as she rubbed her hands together and pulled dark leather gloves out of her pocket.

"I think they get used to it." Digg said as he got in the car and pulled away.

As they made their way towards their destination Felicity practically bounced in the seat next to him, gleefully pointing out every person she saw who had a hat like hers.

"See! I told you they wore them here. You really should trust me more." her head was turned looking out the window on her side.

"I trust you." he said immediately. Her head whipped towards him, the shock evident on her face. The words had come from him with no thought, he'd just reacted, and the sincerity and weight they held pulsed between them.

She adjusted her glasses and blinked rapidly before she answered, "Good. I trust you too." she said quietly, and that feeling he'd ignored earlier came back.

He slid a hand over hers and gave it a quick squeeze. She jumped slightly, giving him a nervous smile before she pulled her hand back and went to look out the window again.

They came to a stop in front of a large empty factory and got out of the car. Their real reason for making the long trip to Russia was to track down a Bratva lieutenant that had made inroads into Starling City. In order for Oliver to make the trip legitimate he also had to schedule a few meetings that were related to the company. Which is why they were currently standing in front of a factory that was for sale.

"The agent said he'd meet us here." Felicity said, looking around and not seeing anyone else.

"I'll go check inside." Digg offered, and Oliver nodded.

Felicity was leaning against the back door of the car, one glove dangling from her teeth as she worked on her phone. A frigid gust of wind cut down between the buildings and he saw her shudder.

He took two steps closer and braced one hand on the roof of the car behind her, hoping to give her some protection from the wind.

She looked up in surprise, " 'fanks" she said around the glove, her cheeks going a bit pink.

He'd never know why it was that moment, that look, but it changed everything. Everything he'd been ignoring, and pushing away, and trying to find excuses for reared up and announced itself, and crawled northwards in his chest.

His eyes locked on hers as he turned his body. His feet bracketed hers now. Slowly, and deliberately he plucked the glove from her teeth and took the phone from her hands, dropping both into her pocket.

He slid one hand around her waist, a surge of pride going through him as he watched her startle. Her eyes darkened as his other hand threaded through her hair, being careful not to jostle her hat.

"Oliver," she breathed out, the hitch he heard made him press himself flush against her. When her hands rested tentatively on his chest and began to move towards his shoulders he couldn't wait any longer.

His mouth dropped to hers. He hadn't meant it to be so aggressive, but once they'd made contact he couldn't help himself.

She moaned beneath him and he pushed in further, feeling her come to a stop against the car. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she surged up beneath him, matching him. Her tongue snuck forward, seeking entrance which he happily gave, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat.

He slipped his hand into the collar of her coat, the only flesh he could touch, and grinned into her mouth when he heard her soft mewls of pleasure. He began kissing his way across her jaw and down her neck when she suddenly began pushing him away, red staining her cheeks.

"Your meeting, sir." Digg said loudly from behind him. Oliver turned to see his partner with an unreadable expression, and a man he'd never seen before.

Oliver straightened his tie and gave the man a plastic smile. "Thank you for seeing us." he said evenly, as if he hadn't just been caught necking with a girl against the side of a car.

The agent invited them to tour the factory and as they made their way inside he dropped back to walk next to Felicity. He expected her to be flustered and awkward, but when she looked up at him he saw an expression he'd never seen before.

She bit her lip, which still showed evidence of their encounter, and leaned in so only he could hear. "Thanks," she said with a mischievous grin, "I'm not cold anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Based off the 2x01 promo still of Oliver on the island with his back to Felicity and Diggle**

"How'd you find me?" his voice was terse and he didn't turn even though he knew they were behind him.

He heard Felicity's small gasp at being detected. She probably thought they'd been careful, and, to be honest they had been. He'd only caught the scent of her shampoo ten minutes earlier and he knew Digg would never have allowed her to come looking for him on her own.

Oliver expected Digg to be the one to answer him, so when it was Felicity who responded instead his head came up.

"Where else would you go?" she said, and he could almost see the one shouldered shrug that went with the words.

"You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." he ground out, as his thoughts were now consumed by how long they'd been tracking him, where else they'd gone, any danger she'd been in on this ill advised quest.

"It's dangerous in Starling City!" she threw back, fire in her voice that he'd only heard a few times before.

He busied his hands with the supplies on the table before him. If he had something to focus on he wouldn't be tempted to turn around and look at her. Because ever since he'd caught her scent the only thing he'd been able to think about was seeing her again.

"Did you ever think I came here for a reason?" there was a break in his tone he wasn't proud of and he had to grab the edge of the table to keep himself still.

He heard movement and knew she'd come closer. He shut his eyes tight in an attempt to keep himself under control.

"I know why you came, Oliver." her voice was softer now, and he caught himself starting to turn towards her but jerked his body to a halt.

There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. The intake of breath she took was audible, and then she was saying the words that broke though.

"It's time to come home."

With a ragged exhale he pivoted, hands clenched at his side. She was five feet away, glasses, ponytail, biting her lip with worry, but standing her ground. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her.

Something must have shown in his face because the next thing he knew she was launching herself at him. He caught her on reflex, her arms wrapping around his neck. He automatically held her to his chest, and he couldn't help shutting his eyes and dropping his face into her hair as emotions he'd been ignoring for far too long roared inside him. The fact that he'd done what he had and she still felt him worthy of touch was something he couldn't understand.

"The company's a mess, the city's falling apart, your sister's a wreck, Digg's missing Carly, there was so much damage to the lair, Lance got demoted, and Laurel's obsessed with finding the Hood." she'd begun babbling as soon as she caught her breath and now she couldn't seem to stop. He could feel her lips brush his neck as she spoke.

"The company needs you, the city needs you, Thea needs you, I ..." he heard what she hadn't said. 'I need you.'

Felicity took a shuddering breath and pulled back so she could see him. He could see the strain around her eyes, and the dark circles and he wondered what she'd been doing.

As if she'd read his mind she answered him, "I've been doing my best. I redid the lair, and I have lunch with Thea a couple times a week, and coffee with Lance in the morning. Carly wants to come back but the Glades is so bad she's scared, and Digg's just been more growly than usual without her around. I've tried to keep track of the new gangs popping up but there's a lot and it's been hard. I'm sorry..." her eyes dropped and it was clear she thought she'd let him down somehow.

"Don't be sorry," he breathed out as he cupped a hand over the back of her head and pulled her in again. He felt her nails scrabble against him as she once again buried her face in his neck. "You didn't have to do all that. You didn't have to..." he could barely speak. She amazed him.

"Somebody had to." she mumbled into him with a little lift of her shoulders. She hadn't meant it to be cutting, but it sliced through him like a hot knife. Guilt and shame flowed through him and all he could do was hold her and apologize.

"Okay," he said finally and she went tense in his arms.

"You'll come home?" she asked timidly, clearly scared he would say no.

"I'll come home." he agreed and her grip got tighter. He ignored the bolt of something that went through him as her lips once again brushed his neck in her enthusiasm.

"I've missed you." she whispered so quietly he wondered if he was meant to hear.

He held her tight a moment longer and then finally looked up to see Digg standing back, taking everything in.

Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. Without letting go of Felicity he moved forward and held his hand out. Digg took it immediately. "Thank you." Oliver said, and when Digg nodded he knew he understood it wasn't just for coming to bring him back, but keeping Felicity safe while they did.

He selfishly allowed himself one more minute with her arms around his neck and then gently set her down. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, just the knowledge that he would be returning enough to brighten her face.

"Lets go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Had an idea about there being a panic room in the lair. This is what happened. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Felicity was making her way back from the kitchen area, hot mug of coffee in her hands when the klaxon alarms sounded.

As the breaker automatically dropped and all the systems converted to generator the red lights swirled around her still frozen form.

Then the mug fell from her grip and cracked on the concrete.

Men in dark clothes and masks were swarming the lair.

She heard shouts behind her as Oliver and Digg tore into the room. Bullets whizzed by her and still she didn't move. An arrow went directly over her head as the intruder with the gun pointed right at her was taken down.

Then she was wrapped in strong arms and being tackled. She tucked her head into Digg's chest as he shoved her under her desk. "Get to the panic room!" he ordered and pushed a gun into her hand.

He'd insisted she learned how to shoot, but it still didn't feel right.

Now that she'd been broken from her stupor, panic filled her. With shaking hands, and hearing the rapid gunfire over her head, she scrambled to flip the hidden switch that would transfer all their data to the backup servers. It was a failsafe she'd designed during the remodel three years prior. It also opened the door to the panic room, something that Digg and Oliver had scoffed over at first.

The problem was that the panic room was across open floor, and right then she wasn't sure she could make it.

Digg and Oliver had flipped one of the equipment tables and were using it as a shield. The solid sides of her desk were keeping her protected, but only because the bad guys were on the other side of it.

The gun was heavy in her slick hands and she didn't want to have to use it. It was twenty feet to the panic room.

She only hesitated a second when she heard Oliver yell, "Felicity, now!"

She didn't look she just tried to stay low and ran as fast as she could. There was movement from her left and she tried to keep moving and then there was an inhuman roar and Oliver came from nowhere, knocking her to the side.

The breath temporarily left her lungs as she came to rest against the wall. She looked up to see three of the men left, two in hand to hand with Oliver. Digg was approaching now, saying something to her but she couldn't seem to hear him. Her head filled with white noise and the sound of her own blood rushing so fast she didn't know how she was still conscious.

The panic room was only a few feet away and she pushed herself to her feet, swaying slightly as she used the wall for support.

She'd just entered the room and turned to press the button to shut the door when she was thrown backwards. Oliver's eyes went wide in horror as he yelled "No!" before the door sealed between them.

The silence was immediate and did more to throw her off than the fact she'd just been caught in a firefight.

Her ragged breaths were the only thing she could hear as she tried to push herself to her feet. She needed to access the external monitors and make sure everything had transferred correctly.

When she got to her knees her head swam and she had to reach a hand out to steady herself, that's when the searing pain in her shoulder made itself known.

Her hand went up automatically to cover her left shoulder, she wasn't expecting the hot stickiness that she felt under her palm.

She looked down and saw blood, a lot of blood.

"Oh," she breathed out. She'd been shot.

The room was stocked with basic first aid supplies, but she needed to secure the lair before she could focus on that.

Trying to ignore the pain and the increased shakiness in her hands she half stumbled to the bank of equipment and pulled out the laptop she'd stored there.

It took her longer than it should have to pull up the programs she needed. Everything was where it should be she saw with relief. They were safe.

A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled up within her as she realized her definition of safe was not exactly normal.

Her vision blurred for a second and she knew her next issue was making sure the boys could get in if she happened to pass out, which, by the way she was starting to shake, was a distinct possibility.

She'd foreseen this exact scenario when she'd set up the room. If one person was in the room there was a way to program a delayed unlock feature. It was risky because there was no way to know who would be on the other side when the door unlocked, but it was better than potentially dying alone with no one able to get in.

White dots were starting to enter her vision as she struggled to get to the panel near the door where she needed to put the code in. Pulling herself to standing was an effort and her fingers slipped several times, leaving bloody smears until she was able to punch in the correct sequence.

Her vision tunneled down to what was directly in front of her as she slid down the wall. She barely had the strength to reach out with her right hand and drag the laptop to her side. It took all her focus, and too much time to tap out a short text to Oliver. 'One hour' was all she had been able to manage and as she felt herself fading she hoped he understood.

The next thing she knew was muffled sounds and hands on her before there was pressure on her shoulder and more pain.

She was able to crack open one eye and saw Oliver with his jaw clenched looking at her with fear. She wanted to be able to tell him she was okay, but she couldn't raise her arm.

Pain ripped through her as she was lifted and she had to turn her head into his chest to keep from getting sick.

"Just hang on." Oliver said in a tight voice, moving quickly.

Her good hand had a death grip on his shirt when he laid her on the table in the med bay and she couldn't let go. He had to pry her fingers off before he gave them a squeeze. Digg was on her other side now, cutting away her sweater and pressing a new gauze square to her wound.

White hot pain consumed her and she couldn't keep the cry of agony at bay. Digg was apologizing and Oliver's hand smoothed over her forehead, as he wiped away tears she hadn't realized she'd shed.

"Put the damn I.V in and give her something for the pain." he bit out harshly

When she thought she could speak she blinked open her eyes and weakly lifted her hand until he caught it. She could feel Digg prepping her arm for the I.V but she ignored it.

"Everything's safe." she told him, wanting him to know she'd done the transfer in time.

"I don't care about that right now." he said raggedly.

Her brain felt muddled and she tried to shake her head but it just made everything hurt. "Scan for bugs. Don't know if it was a decoy..." she had to stop and rest, her words coming out slurred, but he needed to know. "Don't move anything back..." she trailed off again, forgetting what she was trying to tell him.

"Stop worrying. No one's doing anything until you're better." his eyes looked frantic and she wanted so much to be able to rub away the deep furrow between his brows.

His head shot up and looked at Digg and then he was crouching next to the table so they were at eye level. "You're going to go to sleep now and when you wake up everything will be fine, okay?"

He looked so worried.

She tried to nod but it hurt. But she was able to move her hand over and cup the side of his face. "Don't leave me." she whispered. His eyes fell shut and he turned his head into her palm. Warm lips on her skin was the last thing she knew before there was a stinging sensation in her arm and everything went black.

Consciousness was something that came back gradually. She floated gently on the other side of awake for quite awhile before a dull ache in her shoulder and the feeling of being too warm made her attempt to open her eyes.

She was on the couch now, and there was a presence to her right. Slowly she turned her head until she could see it was Oliver, sitting in a chair pulled to her side with her hand still in his. Her fingers twitched and he sat bolt upright.

"Felicity!" he said sharply hovering over her. There was more movement and Digg was kneeling next to the couch as well, one hand braced against the back as he looked at her with concern.

She licked her lips and swallowed a few times before she tried to speak, "Hey," she croaked out,

"How do you feel?" Digg asked gently.

"Ow," she replied honestly and he smiled.

"I'll get you something for the pain." he told her and slipped away.

Oliver was staring at her like he thought she might disappear if he wasn't looking. "I'm okay." she told him, but by the flash of anger that crossed his eyes she knew he didn't agree.

"I'm going to be okay." she amended her statement and he pulled their clasped hands up so he could brush his lips over her knuckles. For just a moment he let his guard down and she saw everything he'd gone through.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, but he cut her off by pressing a quick desperate kiss to her lips.

With their foreheads touching he let out his first real exhale in hours she suspected. "This ring has not been on my finger long enough to even begin to think about losing you." he said throatily and tears pricked her eyes.

"I quite agree, husband." she hummed, still getting used to being able to say that even after six months of marriage.

A flash of red appeared over Oliver's shoulder and she saw Roy looking down at her with a mixture of worry and relief. He held out a glass of water and two pills which Oliver took from him. "Here, Barbie." he said gently, as he passed them over. "You had the big guy pretty worried."

Oliver bristled slightly as he slipped a hand under her neck and helped her raise up enough to take the painkillers, holding the glass for her as she drank.

"Everything taken care of?" Oliver asked briskly, and she had a pretty good idea he meant the stack of bodies that had piled up in the lair.

"Yeah, boss, no problems." Roy answered still hovering.

Oliver sighed heavily and she had to give him a small smile. It had always amused her how much Roy got under his skin.

A thought struck her and she gripped his hand to get his attention, "Did you do a sweep? You didn't transfer the servers did you? I know we're off of the generators but..." Oliver cut her off with another kiss.

"Stop. You don't need to be worrying about any of this right now." he told her firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do. Now, did you do the sweep or do I need to do it myself." she threatened knowing what his reaction would be.

He growled, actually growled at her. "Digg checked. Nothing. They were just muscle."

She gave a tiny nod, "Who were they?"

His eyes darkened, "We don't know. I need my best girl for that."

The drugs were starting to take affect and she was having a hard time focusing. She saw Roy disappear and then it was just the two of them again.

"You're not two-timing me are you Mr. Queen?" she slurred, her eyes growing heavy.

She heard a small laugh and was glad she could get that reaction from him. "You have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Queen. Now, get some rest, we need you."

All she could do was hum her agreement as she gave up the fight and let her eyes fall shut. His hand stroked over her head and down her cheek and she felt his lips on hers one last time. "I love you." he whispered and she fought to return the words to him before the pain vanished and she was asleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This one came to me and Tommy was in it so...I had to roll with that. Drabble about what happens when a mission goes wrong. **

**A/U season 2 where Tommy!Lives. Did something different here. Half told from Felicity's pov, half told from Tommy's. **

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

About halfway through the night Felicity had a sinking suspicion that the mission was going to go horribly wrong.

There were more guards than there had been on any previous night when she'd done her preparation. Oliver and Digg hadn't made their appearance yet and she was worried that things could get out of control quickly.

It had been easy enough to slip into the back office when the fighting had started, even if the four inch heels she had been forced to wear made navigating difficult.

Her dress was too short and too low cut for her liking, but she'd needed to look the part. The look in Oliver's eyes as she'd stepped out of the bathroom had made it worthwhile. Until the door burst open behind her. Her hands froze over the keyboard, one click away from sending all the data she needed to the flash drive.

There wasn't supposed to be a guard in the back hallway, and from the sound of the fighting going on she wasn't going to be able to depend on one of the boys coming to her rescue this time.

With fear creeping through her she pressed the last button and tried to give the man an innocent smile.

"You're not supposed to be here, sweetheart." he leered and cold sweat broke across her skin. Something inside her told her she needed to get out of that room as soon as possible.

The door slammed shut behind him and she backed around the other side of the desk as he advanced on her. She grabbed a paperweight and lobbed it at him but he avoided it easily and laughed.

Panic was making her nervous and she tried to clear her mind and remember what Digg had taught her but there was no time. He lunged suddenly and she screamed. She heard Oliver roar her name in her ear but she couldn't call back.

Rough hands landed on her upper arms and pulled her back against him. She struggled and fought but he was strong and she could feel his hot breath against her neck as he held her.

She tried stomping on his feet and kicking his shins but he just laughed and avoided her legs. When he spun her and forced her onto a soiled couch in the corner she was terrified.

He tore away one of the straps to her dress and she fought harder, her nails raked across his face and he slapped her swiftly in retaliation. Her head spun and she tried to shove it away and focus. When his knee pushed hard between her legs she screamed and scratched him again.

That earned her another strike. Her vision blurred and his grip relaxed just enough that she knew it was her only chance. With speed she didn't know she possessed she squirmed out of his grasp and headed for the door.

She let out a desperate cry when he wrapped his arms around her back and without thinking she threw her head back violently. Through the blinding pain in her skull she heard a sickening crunch and stumbled forward when he released her.

She tore the flash drive from the computer and was out the door, not looking back. Digg or Oliver called out to her through the comms several times but she couldn't reply. She fell through the emergency exit and cut through a back alley before spying the car she'd driven there earlier.

The key hung from the flash drive and she unlocked it with shaky hands as she kept trying to keep her dress from falling open in the front.

Oliver called for her again and she took a deep breath before she answered. "Got the data, heading back to the lair." she said breathlessly and then turned off her link.

Tears were slipping down her cheeks as she drove, paying no attention to anything other than her need to get back to the lair.

She parked haphazardly and almost collapsed to the ground as she exited the car. Her head throbbed and the world kept tilting dangerously. It took two tries to punch in the code at the side entrance.

The door to the basement beckoned her and she was almost there when she heard a voice behind her. "Felicity?"

She spun to see Tommy. When he saw her appearance he rushed forward hands coming towards her and she flinched, pressing herself against the wall behind her.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's Oliver?" he asked in a rush, his hands still extended.

She swallowed down her terror and tried to answer him, "Mission got a little rough." she managed to croak out,

Her hands were trembling so hard she couldn't hold the strap any longer and his eyes went wide. "You're hurt!" he said sharply and winced when he saw her reaction to his tone.

She didn't understand what he was doing when he shrugged out of his jacket and held it out to her. "Here, take it." his voice was gentle now. She tried to reach her hand out, but couldn't.

"Alright, I'm going to put this around your shoulders, okay?" he was talking to her like you would talk to a frightened animal.

She froze as he approached, and couldn't help the whimper that came from her when he was close enough to place the jacket on her. He hesitated for a second and then she felt the material settle around her. Her hands automatically gripped the lapels and pulled them close.

"Felicity, what happened? Who did this to you?" he'd stepped back to give her some space and she was grateful.

"There was a guard near the office. He wasn't supposed to be there." she said quietly, eyes shutting tight at the memory.

"And where the hell was Oliver?" he demanded, his worry temporarily taking over.

She shook her head and regretted it as a wave of pain went through her, "There were more than we had anticipated. He was doing his best." she defended him immediately.

Tommy shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Does he know you got out?"

"Yeah," she answered softly, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Does he know you're hurt?" that tone was back.

Her head moved sideways once and Tommy blew out a long sigh and his eyes cut over her face, taking in the split lip and the torn dress and the bruises that were surely starting to form. "'Lis...did anything else happen." she could hear the strain as he tried to ask her if she'd been raped.

Tears spilled over and a look of horror crossed his face before she could tell him no.

"I'm fine." she assured him, ignoring his look of disbelief.

"He's going to get you killed one day!" he ground out and she jumped, her nerves frayed and frazzled. She was only barely holding on to any sort of composure.

"Sometimes missions go wrong." she replied weakly, suddenly needing to be alone.

"I have to go." she declared, punching in the code with trembling fingers. She wasn't surprised to hear Tommy behind her as she made her way down the steps. The death grip she had on the railing was the only thing keeping her from tumbling down the stairs.

She placed the flash drive on her desk and swayed on the spot, Tommy's hand on her elbow kept her from falling but she jerked away from him with a gasp.

"I'm sorry," she said, voice breaking on a sob. In her head she knew he was just trying to help but she couldn't seem to be able to stop.

"Don't apologize. What do you need, 'Lis?"

"Oliver." she said immediately and then clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. "I meant a shower. I just need a shower." she tried to cover, but the look on Tommy's face let her know she'd failed. She couldn't think about Oliver right then.

Without another word she headed towards the back room. Her ankles wobbled and she felt lightheaded, but she had a goal and all her focus was directed at getting to the bathroom.

Tommy trailed in her wake until she reached the door. "I'll be right here if you need anything." he told her gently and she nodded once before shutting the door.

She handled the next few minutes by just zeroing in on one thing at a time. Turn on the water. Take off the jacket. Remove the shoes. Unzip the dress.

She avoided the mirror at all costs and succeeded in keeping her mind blank until she stepped under the spray. As the water poured over her she felt a sting on her lip and across her cheek. When she raised her hand to her face it came back a faintish pink.

Her stomach rolled and she barely managed to lean out in time to get sick in the trashcan.

On her knees, with the water drowning out her sobs she broke. She slumped into the corner and released every emotion she'd been holding onto since that door had banged open behind her.

Tommy paced outside the bathroom and thought about calling Oliver but he didn't want to interrupt him if he was still fighting; even he understood that.

He'd never seen Felicity like that before. She'd been out in the field more and more and had gotten injured once or twice, but nothing that bad. He'd never seen her shut down and frightened so deeply she jumped at the slightest move.

He scrubbed his hands across his face and continued to pace, wishing there was something he could do to help her.

There was no question when Oliver arrived. Tommy could hear him bellowing Felicity's name as soon as the chime alerted that the door had been accessed.

"Felicity!" he yelled again, heading into the training room since she hadn't been out front.

He came to a halt, hood still up, bow out, when he saw Tommy.

"Where is she?" he demanded

Tommy pointed into the bathroom where the water could be heard.

The bow and quiver were dropped onto a table and he pushed the hood back with a rough hand.

"Is she okay?" he advanced on Tommy as Diggle came running into the room behind him.

Tommy just held his gaze and shook his head.

A dark look passed over Oliver's face that he'd never seen before and he wondered if that's how he looked before he killed someone.

"What did she say?" he ground out, fists clenched at his side

"There was a guy in the office with her, that's really all I know." Tommy's voice was tight as his anger over what had happened to her was directed at Oliver. "She looks like hell. Got knocked around a bit, bruises...her dress was torn."

Oliver looked like he'd been punched at that information. He watched the emotions play across his friends face and not for the first time Tommy wondered how long he was going to watch the two of them dance around their all too obvious feelings. "She wasn't..." he couldn't even say the words.

Tommy put him out of his misery fast, "No. She said...that didn't happen."

Oliver's face went red as he stalked right into Tommy's space, "You asked her?!"

"If you had seen her you would have asked her too! She can barely stand and she won't let anyone near her!" he spat back, not caring that he was reminding Oliver he hadn't been there to save her.

Pure rage ran across Oliver's face before he stalked away and unleashed his fury on one of the practice dummies. Diggle went to his side and talked to him quietly.

When a high keening wail broke through the temporary silence all three men froze and then Oliver and Diggle were running for the door.

Oliver pushed straight in, steam from the overly hot shower billowing out. Tommy managed to crowd in ahead of Diggle somehow and could hear Felicity's sobs echo in the small space.

The curtain was ripped back and Oliver shut off the water before Tommy thought to shove a towel over his shoulder.

He saw more skin than he had intended to as Oliver wrapped the terry cloth around her and lifted her from the corner of the shower where she'd collapsed. She screamed and tried to get away until Oliver said her name and told her she was safe. She went limp in his arms.

Tommy scrambled to get out of the way, almost running into Diggle who held a blanket and tucked it around her as Oliver made his way out of the bathroom.

In unspoken agreement they headed for the med bay. Tommy stepped back and watched as Oliver and Diggle operated like a well oiled machine. Felicity flailed and bucked when he tried to lay her on the table but it only took a look passing between the two of them to move the operation to the couch.

Oliver sat with her in his lap and talked to her quietly trying to get her to calm down so Diggle could examine her.

Slowly she relaxed and tucked her head up under his chin, one hand clenched in the leather of his jacket as she burrowed into him. She hadn't been lying when she said she'd needed him.

Tommy must have made a noise because Oliver looked up and gave him a questioning glance. Seeing the worry in his friend's eye, and knowing he'd never purposely put her in danger made Tommy pull his own anger back some.

"I asked her if there was anything I could do for her, if there was anything she needed, and she just said one thing. She said she needed you." Tommy said heavily. Oliver's eyes slammed shut and Tommy could only wonder what was going through his mind.

Diggle spoke to her softly and she gave a tiny nod. Tommy realized he'd asked her permission to touch her.

His hands worked through her wet hair gently, pausing when she flinched. He got up and returned with an ice pack which Oliver held for her. Diggle cleaned the cut on her cheek and placed a small bandage before he backed off, leaving them be.

"I'm sorry," her voice was small, but it caught all their attention.

Oliver looked down at her and brushed loose hair from her face, "No, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I should have locked the door, or checked the hallway, or remembered more of those self defense moves..." she broke off, as fresh tears fell.

Oliver wiped them away and pressed his lips to her forehead quickly, "No. You followed the mission, it just didn't go as planned. And if I had gotten there in time none of this would have happened. I'm sorry I..." the self hatred in his voice was deep, and Tommy knew there was no one who would blame him more for this than he would himself.

Her hand snuck out from the blanket and cupped his cheek, forcing him to look towards her. "The whole thing went to hell. It's not your fault. These things happen sometimes, right?"

Tommy watched in amazement at how easily they'd switched roles. Now he was the one apologizing while she comforted him. He wondered if they even noticed.

His eyes cut to Diggle's and the man motioned with his head. Tommy nodded and followed him out, turning back once to see his best friend bent over the woman he was in love with, whether he knew it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is a two part drabble set around the season 2x01 promo with Felicity and Oliver and the land-mine. I had to play with it a little, of course. **

**First part is Felicity's POV, second part is Oliver's POV.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think. **

Much unlike jumping out of a perfectly good airplane and parachuting into a deadly jungle island, there hadn't been any time for her to be scared when she'd stepped on that land mine.

She'd heard a click and a slight depression under her foot and then some deep primal instinct told her to freeze.

Digg had been right there, calm and reassuring. Her heart rate hadn't even risen, if anything everything seemed to slow, so when she heard the voice she'd missed for the past five months and her head whipped towards him the world around her seemed to suddenly move in fast forward to catch up.

Oliver had told Digg to move back and she didn't understand why until he shot an arrow across the open space the clearing had made and sink it securely into a tree.

He jumped, and without thought she raised her arm. Five months of being separated had not dimmed the fact that she trusted this man with everything in her.

The air was knocked from her lungs as he slammed into her, holding her to him securely. But she only got to enjoy that feeling for a split second before the mine detonated.

A roar filled her ears as they were pummeled with debris and then everything faded out as they hit the ground.

Oliver's arm was still around her back giving her as much protection as possible. Her head swam as she blinked, trying to focus on him, so close as he hovered above her.

There were voices and sounds, but other than a ringing in her ears she couldn't make anything else out. Oliver was still there though, his weight heavy atop her but she didn't mind. She'd missed him and there was a security there she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her eyes slid off of him to the sky above, peeking through tree branches. It all spun wildly and she shut her lids in an effort to stop the motion. Her head fell to the side because it was easier to let it go then try and keep it straight.

She could breathe again and the rush in her head was abating even if it still seemed like it was all a jumbled mess.

There was shifting above her and hands on her face.

"Felicity! Open your eyes!" Oliver commanded roughly,

She tried to do as he asked. Her lashes fluttered and she got a brief glimpse of him looking torn as he hovered over her.

"Felicity, wake up!" he shouted again, and this time she tried harder due to the small break she'd heard in his voice.

He gave her a tight smile as reward, his thumb coasting over cheekbone before he pulled his hand away.

There were fingers going through her hair, feeling along her skull until she winced and tried to move away.

"She's got a pretty nasty bump on her head." Digg said from somewhere behind her.

"We can't stay here, it's not safe." Oliver said.

She realized with a flush that he was kneeling between the vee of her legs, hands planted on either side of her as he stared down at her. On instinct she tried to sit up, her arms reaching out to find purchase.

"Take it easy." he told her, a hand coming behind her neck to assist her. He scooted back only a bit until she swayed. The change in position had made her woozy, and suddenly her body felt too heavy.

He caught her easily, her head coming to rest against his shoulder.

She felt Oliver tense underneath her, but it was too hard to try and sit up. Her hand came up and rested against his chest. "You're really sweaty." she observed, not realizing until he pulled back to look at her that she'd said that out loud.

He was moving then, keeping an arm around her but shifting to the side so he could stand. As his support fell away she felt herself slipping until he gave a small growl and then she was swung up into his arms.

"Follow me." he ground out to Digg.

She tried to keep her eyes open, but the movement made her feel sick and all she could do was turn her head into him and concentrate on her breathing. She never even noticed when it all fell away into blackness.

Strained, angry voices eventually drew her back.

She woke up on an uncomfortable cot, her jacket rolled beneath her head as a makeshift pillow.

Oliver stood ten feet away with his back to her, Digg off to the side as they squared off.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" Oliver spat,

"You actually think I could have kept her away?" Digg replied in disbelief, "She's been tracking you ever since you left. You're just lucky I caught her in time, she was ready to come on her own."

Felicity mentally flinched at that, it hadn't been one of her better ideas.

"Neither of you should be here." Oliver countered,

With a groan she pushed herself to sitting, her stomach rolled and it took a few deep breaths through her nose before she knew she wasn't going to be sick again.

When she felt like she could speak she opened her eyes to see both of them standing in front of her, arms crossed, staring down at her like she was a naughty child.

"You shouldn't have come, Felicity." Oliver said, his mouth a tight line.

"You shouldn't have either." she threw back, her hand going to her head to feel the bump for herself, not able to suppress a groan of pain when she found it.

"How's the head?" Digg asked, his tone not as tense as it had been with Oliver.

"Rattled," she answered truthfully, trying to ignore the way Oliver was studying her.

"Between the landmine and the parachute my poor body doesn't know what's going on." she was going for light and funny but it fell flat when Oliver turned angry eyes on Digg.

"Parachute?" he asked between clenched teeth. "You had her jump out of a damn plane?"

"How else were we going to get here to drag your sorry ass back to Starling City?!" she was angry now, he'd been gone for five long months. Five long months while she'd waited and worried and tried to keep everything together. It had finally become too much.

"Maybe I don't want to go back!"

She advanced on him, "So you're just going to stay here then? Live on this island you tried so hard to get off of. Leave everything in the past again. Leave all the good you've done. Abandon your sister. Your city. Your company." she paused but he didn't say a word.

"That is not the Oliver Queen I know." she put the emphasis on the 'I' because she knew he had a hard time living with all his different personas, but the one she'd come to the island to bring back was the only one she cared about.

"You two are the only ones who know that version of me. Would it be that bad if he just disappeared?" His eyes were sad and defeated now and it made her heart ache.

Through blurry eyes she got closer, until they were almost toe to toe. "Yes, it would be." she said desperately, not knowing what she would do if he didn't come back.

"You're safer without me there. Everyone is safer without me there."

She ignored the flip in her stomach at him singling her out. "That's not true and you know it. The city is falling apart! The Glades is practically under martial law. Digg had to teach me to shoot so I can go to the club on my own. The people need a hero, Oliver, and I think it should be you." her breath was coming all too fast. She'd played almost all her cards and if he didn't come back now she didn't know what she would do.

He didn't even seem to be seeing her. She watched as he processed her words and then turned a blazing gaze on Digg. They had a silent conversation that she was sure involved her and guns and unaccompanied trips to Verdant.

When he shut his eyes and clenched his fist she could see how he fought for control. Taking a risk she closed the gap between them and laid a hand on his arm. "Oliver, it's time to come home." she said gently.

Blue eyes met hers and she gasped at the intensity she saw there. She couldn't look away, she couldn't blink, she couldn't breathe.

"Okay," he said softly and she was sure he heart had stopped.

"Okay?" she repeated, needing to make sure he was certain.

"Okay." his voice was more sure this time and she couldn't stop herself when she rose up on her toes and threw her arms around his neck.

He startled for just a second before she felt him return the hug. "I missed you." she whispered into his neck and his grip grew tighter. "Thank you." he let out a ragged breath and leaned his head into hers.

"I've got a pilot that can pick us up in three hours, unless you two need to hug it out a little longer." Digg said sardonically and Felicity stepped back, wiping wet cheeks and feeling not nearly as self conscious as she would have a year ago.

Oliver gave her an inscrutable look before packing a canvas rucksack quickly and throwing his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked, holding a hand out towards her. "Don't need you stepping on anymore landmines." he said as she slid her hand into his.

She avoided looking at Digg as Oliver led them out. And as they made their way through the jungle the knot that had formed in her gut the night the Glades fell finally began to loosen a bit.

**OLIVER'S POV OLIVER'S POV OLIVER'S POV**

Oliver had been on the island for a month before he realized it wasn't the best hiding spot. But he hadn't ever been hiding, just running, because after the Glades, and Tommy, and everything that had happened the solitary nature of the island was more familiar and more needed than Starling City.

Only a year had passed since he'd left this place and in some ways he'd never adjusted to being the old Oliver again, the one who wore expensive suits, and slept in high thread count linens. The one who was expected to be everything except who he actually was.

The island was normal, as strange as that sounded. Once he'd been back he could pretend like the past year had just been a very elaborate dream. All the horrible things hadn't happened. He'd never hurt anyone, no one had died, he hadn't failed the city.

The only difference was that his thoughts often turned to a blonde instead of a brunette, even though he'd never met her before the island the first time. That particular distinction didn't seem to matter.

He had spent the better part of the morning on the east side of the island on the river, hunting for fish. His camp was three miles inland and as he headed back with his catch his mind was blank as usual. When he caught a scent that couldn't and shouldn't be on the island he dropped everything he was carrying except his bow and quiver and headed for the trees.

The first indication he had that he wasn't losing his mind was a flash of yellow through the branches. His breath caught in his chest.

They'd come for him.

Part of him was angry. He didn't need to be followed like a runaway child. Part of him was grateful someone had cared enough to find him.

Something made him stay to the trees. Digg was good, but Felicity was untrained. She traipsed behind the soldier, not bothering to conceal her footfalls or pay attention to what she touched. It was easy to pick them up. He could hear her coming from half a mile away.

He spotted Diggle first. Branches and leaves blocked most of his view so all he could catch was a glimpse of Felicity, usually that quick bit of yellow from her hair again.

And then he could see her. He thought maybe his heart had seized, so strong was his reaction.

She looked frightened but determined. Wide eyes casting about her as if she expected something to step out and grab her at any moment.

He'd been so shocked to see her he leapt from one branch to another in hopes to get a better view. He missed seeing the dead limb entirely. It hadn't been large and almost floated to the ground, but Digg had heard.

Oliver watched as the big man's fist shot up; military for 'halt!' Felicity stumbled to a stop and even though he couldn't hear her he knew she was asking why they'd stopped.

Oliver kept as still as possible as they paused until Digg deemed it safe and they moved forward.

They hadn't gone but a few steps when Felicity froze. Oliver's heart pounded in his chest as he realized what had happened. He moved like a blur, appearing on the edge of the clearing in full view.

Digg was on his knees, moving dirt away from the land-mine. When he said he was going to try and disarm it Oliver didn't think twice about revealing himself.

"You can't!" he yelled, and watched as both Digg and Felicity whipped their heads looking for him. He felt something slide in his chest as his eyes met hers, and for just a second, even though she was standing on a land-mine, she looked happy to see him.

"Diggle, back away! Felicity, don't move!" he ordered, an arrow with the high tensile cable attached to it already nocked.

He let it fly, and barely waited for the sound of it sinking into the tree across the way to register before he tossed the bow and quiver to the ground and grasped the line in one hand.

Somehow Felicity knew exactly what he was going to do. As he swung through the air she already had one arm raised for him as he picked her up. There was only a brief moment to register that he actually had her in his arms when the mine detonated.

He tried to absorb the majority of the impact by wrapping his arms around her, but they still landed heavily with him atop. She'd let out a small shriek but then had been quiet. Oliver shook his head to get rid of the ringing as he looked down at her.

"You're a hard man to find." Diggle said from his right, slowly getting to his feet.

"You shouldn't have come." Oliver ground out, before his attention was brought back to Felicity who hadn't spoken.

He saw her blink but her eyes seemed out of focus. When her head listed to the side panic flared through him.

Moving quickly but trying not to hurt her anymore than she might be he slid his arms out from beneath her. His hands found her face and brought it back to him. "Felicity, open your eyes!" he told her.

Immediately he was slammed with a memory of saying those exact words to Tommy. Except he'd been too late and Tommy had died. He froze. One hand rested along her jaw, his fingers against her neck and it was only because he could feel her pulse thrum strongly that he didn't fall apart.

"What's wrong?" Digg asked, moving toward them.

"She's not responding." Oliver bit off, watching as her lashes fluttered once.

"Felicity, wake up!" it was impossible to keep the fear out of his voice. But this time her eyes opened. Half lidded and not looking right, but they were open. He felt a slight smile cross his face and his thumb stroked once over her cheek before Digg moved in behind her.

Oliver held his breath as he watched his partner feel carefully through her hair, when Felicity winced and tried to pull away he knew Digg had found something.

"She's got a pretty nasty bump on her head." he reported, brows drawn together in concern.

Oliver cursed under his breath, this was exactly why they shouldn't be here. Why she shouldn't be here. He scrubbed a hard hand over his face and made a decision. "We can't stay here, it's not safe."

She looked a bit more with it as she reached her arms out and tried to pull herself up. His hand slid behind her neck, supporting her as her hands fell on his forearms. "Take it easy." he cautioned, but she swayed almost immediately. He sat back and caught her, her head resting against his shoulder.

The feel of her pressed to him again was almost too much. He hadn't spoken to another person in months. To have her here, now, and so close...he could feel his body reacting, and something crawled north from his chest he thought he'd buried under the rubble of the Glades.

Her small hand came to land against his chest, "You're really sweaty." she said, slightly slurred, and he looked down at her, surprised at how much he'd missed her slips of the tongue.

The sight of her was making him feel and remember things he'd been ignoring and it was suddenly more than he could handle. He took a second to make sure she was stable and then climbed to his feet, needing to put some space between them.

But as soon as he was standing she began to slump over against his leg. With a barely suppressed growl he leaned down and scooped her up, decidedly not looking at Digg.

"Follow me." he ordered, before stalking off through the jungle.

She let out a low moan and turned her face into his chest. Something tightened within him and he squashed down everything; it was the only way he knew how.

He didn't know when she lost consciousness, but when he noticed he picked up the pace.

"She alright?" Digg asked, right behind him.

"She passed out." he replied in a strained voice.

His camp was only a few hundred yards ahead and when they arrived he headed straight for his cot. He began to lay her down and then stopped and sat her on the edge, kneeling in front of her. With her head pressed into his shoulder he carefully balanced her while he slid the jacket she wore off her arms.

He folded it into a pillow and laid her down gently, barely catching himself from brushing loose hair from her face.

Digg stepped forward to take her pulse and check her eyes, but he gave Oliver a nod when he was done.

He had to turn to the work table in order to conceal his reaction. He knew the relief he felt was apparent on his face.

For twenty long minutes the two men played a stubborn battle of chicken, neither spoke, and Digg barely moved from the spot he'd chosen halfway between Felicity and Oliver.

Finally Oliver broke. "This was stupid, and risky, and poorly executed. Why would you come?" his voice had steadily rose, and he turned to land blazing eyes on Digg.

"No more stupid than half the plans you come up with back home." he retorted, his tone gruff and war weary.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing her here?" his concern for Felicity was unable to be hidden. That decision more than anything angered him.

Digg just looked at him in disbelief. "You actually think I could have kept her away? She'd been tracking you ever since you left. You're just lucky I caught her in time, she was ready to come on her own."

The thought of Felicity planning on coming to this hell on earth by herself just to bring him back struck him as though he'd been physically hit. Never would he have imagined she'd do something like that.

"Neither of you should be here." he threw back, but before Digg could reply they heard groans coming from the cot.

It took everything in him not to rush to her side. He took a few steps forward and watched as she slowly sat up.

When their eyes met he wanted to grab her up and shake her for risking her life like that for him. He didn't deserve it.

"You shouldn't have come, Felicity." it was all he could manage just then.

"You shouldn't have either." she said with more vigor than he had expected. Her hand moved cautiously through her hair until she found the lump on her head.

"How's the head?" Digg asked her, and Oliver felt a flare of shame that that hadn't been his first question.

"Rattled." she said, her eyes raising to his and then dropping again. "Between the land-mine and the parachute my poor body doesn't know what's going on."

He saw red.

"Parachute?" he said, his jaw so tight it actually hurt, "You had her jump out of a damn plane?" Digg stared him down, and didn't blink.

Felicity jumped to her feet, only swaying slightly as she turned fiery eyes on him, "How else were we going to get here to drag your sorry ass back to Starling City?" it was rare to see such anger from her, but there was something else there he couldn't identify.

"Maybe I don't want to go back!" he countered, hating that she'd risked herself for him.

She crossed the distance between them until they were toe to toe. In her flats she barely came to his chin but that didn't stop her from setting hers stubbornly, "So you're just going to stay here then? Live on this island you tried so hard to get off of. Leave everything in the past again. Leave all the good you've done. Abandon your sister. Your city. Your company." she waited, but he didn't speak. She'd brought up everything he'd decidedly not thought about the entire time he'd been there. Anytime any one of those crossed his mind he'd forced them away.

His silence forced her to continue. Her voice lowered and she made sure his eyes were locked on hers when she spoke. "That is not the Oliver Queen I know." her voice broke a bit and he was taken aback by how much she cared.

He almost scoffed though. The Oliver Queen she knew was no good to anyone. Nor were any of his other counterparts.

He looked at her hesitantly, "You two are the only ones who know that version of me. Would it be that bad if he just disappeared?"

Tears filled her eyes and his guilt only grew. "Yes it would be." she croaked out, barely able to speak.

Her emotions were not something he was prepared to deal with. "You're safer without me there. Everyone is safer without me there." he hadn't even realized he'd made her separate, because in his mind she was.

"That's not true and you know it. The city is falling apart! The Glades is practically under martial law. Digg had to teach me to shoot so I can go to the club on my own. The people need a hero, Oliver, and I think it should be you." her words were desperate, her last salvo over the busted bow of the limping warship he called his life.

Her words churned within him and once again he found himself turning dark eyes on the man he thought would be keeping her safe in his absence. Never did he want her put in the position where she would have to shoot to defend herself. Diggle matched his look with one of own that said he did what he had to do and he wasn't going to apologize for it.

The upheaval of what had been five months of quiet but not peace raged inside him. His eyes shut as he tried to decide what to do. On the island he couldn't hurt anyone. He couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her. Not any more.

He wasn't expecting her touch, or her words. "Oliver, it's time to come home."

His eyes flew open and he heard her gasp. Everything changed. In that one instant he knew he'd already hurt her enough and she'd never stop. For reasons he knew they were both not ready to address right then, he knew she'd never stop coming after him.

"Okay," he said quietly and watched as her face cleared immediately, hope lighting her from within.

"Okay?" she wasn't sure, she couldn't fully accept he'd agreed.

"Okay." he said again, this time with more force. Before he had stopped speaking he found her wrapped around his neck.

It took him a moment before he returned her hug. She pressed her face into him and he could feel hot tears drip down his neck. "I missed you." she whispered, and he held her tighter. "Thank you."

He let out a long sigh and leaned into her at her thanks. He didn't deserve them, but she didn't seem to care.

"I've got a pilot that can pick us up in three hours, unless you two need to hug it out a little longer." Digg spoke up and Felicity stepped back, wiping wet eyes.

He took a minute to look at her and wondered what his life would have been like if he had never met her. Shaking himself from his own head he quickly packed what he wanted to take and threw his bow and quiver over his shoulder.

Felicity had slipped her jacket back on and was waiting expectantly. "Ready?" he held his hand out for her, "Don't need you stepping on any more land-mine." he said and after a second she took his hand.

As they headed out he felt something release in him that had been there since he'd watched Tommy die. And neither Felicity nor Digg needed to know that there weren't any land-mines on this side of the island.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a drabble based on the pics/info that is out on episode 2x03. I wrote it up to the point that Felicity leaves to go on the mission because hopedreamlovepray did such an excellent job doing the aftermath of the mission I didn't think I needed to do that as well.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

Felicity wiped slightly damp palms on her skirt as she made her way into the basement. Typically she rode with Oliver and Digg at the end of the work day but she'd claimed dinner with a friend and was now arriving much later than usual.

Except dinner with a friend was actually answering a summons by Quentin Lance who asked her to meet him at a diner on the edge of the Glades.

Ever since they'd dismantled one doomsday machine together but missed another they'd had a sort of bond. He didn't push her to reveal who the Hood was, and she had helped him out during the five months when Oliver was gone, using the programs she'd developed to keep an ear to the ground regarding the seemingly unstoppable crimewave that was sweeping the city.

Oliver had been back only a month, picking up his mantle once again but Lance had never asked her where the Hood had been or why he was back.

So when she'd met with him that evening over stained coffee cups and a fairly decent Reuben sandwich she'd known something was up as soon as she saw him.

He had pushed a flash-drive across the table but stopped her with a hand on her wrist before she could take it. "This is dangerous." he said in a low voice.

She waited, with a tight chest as he explained how he'd put away a horrible man named Barton Mathis years ago and how he'd broken out during the earthquake. The prison in the Glades had been hit hard and there were several criminals still at large. She recognized Mathis's name from a list she'd compiled; still feeling guilty she hadn't caught the second device in time.

Mathis tortured and murdered young women and Lance felt it was his responsibility to capture him again, but this wasn't a sanctioned hit, which is why he was coming to her, and through her; Oliver.

He asked her to look over the file and let him know if they were willing to help. He knew he was asking a lot, but he didn't know any other way of drawing Mathis out.

She'd spent an hour in her car going over the information Lance had left with her, fear steadily growing until she found herself driving straight to the lair.

Three young women had disappeared from one neighborhood just outside the part of the Glades that hadn't been hit. All had been abducted while shopping in local boutiques near closing time. When they were found they been held for days, unspeakable things done to their bodies before they'd eventually been killed almost as an afterthought.

As she drove she knew what Lance wanted her to do. The tightness in his voice and the way he'd warned her made sense now. He wanted her to be bait, with Oliver as backup so Lance could put him away again.

So when she punched in her code to the basement she was frightened. Not just frightened of what a risk it would be to go up against a man like Mathis, but also frightened to tell Oliver.

The flash-drive was clenched in her fist as she made her way into the space on shaky knees. Oliver and Digg were talking near one of the work tables and it was Digg who spotted her first.

"Felicity? Everything okay?" he asked, already coming around and making his way towards her.

Oliver spun at his words and she felt his eyes cut over her, taking everything in. She didn't try and hide it, she knew he'd see right through her.

"I um...I didn't meet a friend for dinner, not really." she began, and winced when she saw a flare of hurt go across his face that she'd lied to him. "Lance contacted me...he uh...he gave me this." She held out the flash-drive, and he took it from her trembling fingers, the jolt of warmth she felt as he touched her actually helped center her some.

"What is this, Felicity?" he asked, looking between the small device and her.

"It's everything he has on a man called Barton Mathis."

His eye twitched at the name, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"He's on the list that I made of the ones that broke out of the penitentiary after the earthquake. He's probably the worst." she told him, licking her lips nervously as she waited for him to ask the question she was dreading the most.

It was Digg that did it for him. "That doesn't explain why you look like you're scared to death." he observed and she blanched, backing up until she felt the solid support of her desk behind her. She dropped her bag into her seat but didn't sit.

With her arms wrapped around her middle she looked at Oliver. "Mathis's MO is to abduct and torture young women before killing them. Three women have disappeared in the past two months. He's uh...he's due I guess you could say, to strike again. Lance wants…" she bit her lip and tried to control her ragged breath before she got out the last of this, "Lance wants to use me as bait so that you and he can take Mathis out and put him back in prison." she said the last bit in a rush, just trying to finish before Oliver erupted.

Oliver's eyes held hers for so long she thought time may have stopped. Then he did something so unexpected she didn't know how to respond. He barked out a sharp laugh and slapped the flash-drive on the table next to her before he shook his head and returned to what he was doing when she had arrived.

She turned to Digg in disbelief, but he had a hard look on his face and she knew she wouldn't get any help from him.

Her fear disappeared as she followed in Oliver's wake. "What are you doing?"

"You can't actually have thought I'd agree to this." he still didn't sound like he was taking her seriously.

"Oliver, this man has killed...countless women, and he's still out there. If we have a chance to stop him-" her words were cut off when he whipped towards her.

"You are NOT doing this!" he bit out, eyes flashing. This was the reaction she had expected.

"There are three more women who have died because of this monster. Because we didn't figure out there was a second device! The body count being painted all over the Glades should say 506 instead of 503!" she'd advanced on him until they were almost toe to toe.

She needed to do this. She needed to absolve her failures. Why couldn't he see that?

"And you want to make yourself number five hundred and seven? Because that's what I'm hearing, Felicity!" her eyes dropped at his words and she saw his hands were clenched at his side.

"That is not my intention, and you know it!" she countered, chin lifting until she was staring back at him defiantly. "This would go better if you were involved."

"The answer is no." he didn't yell this time, he said it so low and so quiet it actually sent a shiver through her.

He turned from her once again, this time so dismissively she saw red.

Fine, if he wanted to be like that he could, but it didn't mean she couldn't still help "You don't have to be there, Lance asked me-"

"Well Lance doesn't get you, you're mine!" he roared as he whirled on her. The words echoed around them and she knew she'd stopped breathing.

"Yours?" she repeated, voice completely unrecognizable.

His hands landed on her upper arms and a flare of frustration and anger and something she couldn't decipher flashed through his eyes. He looked as if he wanted to shake her or kiss her. The pulse in her throat was beating so fast she was sure he could see it, if he'd ever drop his gaze from hers.

"Felicity, this is beyond anything you've ever done before. I know you want to help, but this man is a killer, and I cannot...I will not, let you put yourself in danger. You are asking too much." the world had dropped away while he spoke. She didn't blink and neither did he.

"Too much for who?" she asked in a whisper,

"Too much for both of us." he replied raggedly, his fingers clenching slightly on her arms.

Wondering if she was crossing some sort of line, but unable to stop herself she raised a hand and hesitated only slightly before she laid it on his chest. "That's why we have to do it."

His head fell forward sharply, the ends of his short hair just brushing her forehead as he let out a heavy breath.

"I'll be on the comms, I'll have back up. Digg and Lance will be there. You'll be there. I know you won't let him hurt me. I trust you." she told him softly and ever so gradually she felt his hold release as he stood upright, and took a step back from her, her arm falling down to lay limp at her side.

She could still feel the heat from his palms and she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself and place her hands where his had been.

His eyes were still a storm of indecision so when he gave her a small nod she almost missed it.

She opened her mouth to thank him but thought twice and decided not to.

The next two days she kept him constantly updated on Lance's plans which he went over time and time again until Digg finally told him to stop. She'd feel his eyes on her when she was working and it took everything within her to ignore him.

The night of the mission she stood nervously clutching her purse. Digg had already left to park the car near the shops, she was going to take a cab over.

Oliver's hand caught her elbow and turned her towards him. "Hey, are you okay?" his voice was soft and low.

She gave him a watery smile and thought about lying but she knew he'd be able to tell. "No, I'm scared." she admitted. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes briefly before he tugged her to him. She sunk into his chest and let him hold her for just a moment. A hand stroked over her hair twice.

"You don't have to do this." he whispered into her temple and she couldn't hide the shiver that ran through her as his breath coasted across her skin.

"I know." she mumbled into his jacket, breathing in the comforting scent of leather that she only associated with him now.

He sat her back and gave her a hard look. "Be careful."

All she could do was nod and then her phone chimed, the cab Lance had sent for her was there. "That's for me." she said with a nervous laugh.

Oliver's gloved hand fell to cover hers where it was twisting in the strap of her purse, she latched on like he was a lifeline and shut her eyes tight.

When he leaned in and brushed his lips across her forehead she didn't startle, but she also didn't move until she heard the door shut behind him. Opening her eyes she steeled herself and headed out to do what needed to be done.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This came about from a discussion on tumblr with the suggestion that is Walter all along who had pushed Oliver in Felicity's direction during season one. I had a need to explore that. And then I had a need to bookend it four years later.**

**Enjoy!**

Walter had worked through lunch again and barely heard the tapping on the glass. He looked up with a sigh and tried not to show his surprise at seeing it was Oliver pushing his way into the office.

"Oliver, what brings you here?" Walter asked, forcing his voice into formal cordiality.

His stepson gave him a smile that only lifted half his mouth as he approached. The bodyman that Moira had hired stood back by the entrance, taking up his usual position.

"Well, five years on the island, I've been told there have been a lot changes. At least that's what Thea keeps saying. I was wondering if we had anyone here who could show me the ropes...phones, tablets...things like that. Thea told me something about a cloud but…" he gave an easy shrug and grinned widely, all an act that Walter could see right through.

He knew Oliver was hiding a part of himself from everyone around him, he just wished he knew why. Sighing internally he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen intending to send him to the head of the IT department when a thought struck him.

In an instant thirty years of experience reading people and understanding the intricacies of corporate life fused together for an altogether new purpose. He wrote down a name and office number quickly and handed it to Oliver.

Walter watched as his brows drew together, and then looked up holding the paper carefully between his thumb and forefinger. "Felicity Smoak?"

Sitting back in his chair, Walter steepled his fingers in front of him and gave a nod, "I believe she is exactly who you need, son."

Oliver gave a lift of his chin and an easy wave as he slid the name into his breast pocket and sauntered out, making sure to flirt with the secretary on his way.

Walter didn't return to his work immediately, he watched through the glass, seeing everything he was quite certain Oliver didn't want anyone to see. He just hoped that the young woman he'd come to admire and respect was up for the challenge he'd just sent her way. Something told him she was.

**4 YEARS LATER 4 YEARS LATER 4 YEARS LATER**

Despite Thea's protests, their wedding reception was relatively small. They'd conceded to letting her have it in the little used ballroom of the Queen mansion, and Felicity had gladly turned over most of the details to her future sister-in-law.

Everything had gone as planned and she was enjoying being passed from person to person who needed a dance with the bride. Usually she didn't get longer than a few turns before Oliver was cutting in with a handsome smile and no apology. She didn't care, she hadn't stopped grinning since she woke up that morning.

The only two she was allowed to dance a full song with were Digg and Walter, even Roy got interrupted half way through.

She was on her second dance with Walter when he stopped mid-sentence and shook his head lightly. She quirked an eyebrow at him and waited. They'd developed a relationship she cherished and she knew if he had something to say he would do so.

"I don't know if I should tell you this." he began and she almost stopped mid step, if it hadn't been for the small lift at the corner of his mouth she would have.

"Tell me what?" she asked slowly,

"Four years ago Oliver came to my office and asked if we had anyone in the company who could help him...acclimate to technology. I knew even then he was hiding something but I humored him. I was partway through giving him the name of the head of IT when something stopped me." His eyes twinkled and Felicity did stop dancing then as she waited. "Instead I wrote down a different name. I wrote down your name."

She stared at him open mouthed as tears pricked her eyes.

"He read your name back to me as if he was questioning my suggestion, but do you know what I told him?" all she could do was mutely shake her head, "I told him you were exactly what he needed." he gave her a beaming smile and kissed her on both cheeks before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "It seems as if I was right."


	12. If the Bentley's Rocking

**A/N: This is just pure crack. Told from Digg's pov.**

**Title: If the Bentley's Rocking...**

If asked later John Diggle would say he saw that day coming from the moment Felicity had stumbled into the lair with Oliver's blood on her sweater asking for help getting his unconscious body down the steps.

However, when he'd shut the door behind them that very bright, very crisp fall day as they left Queen Consolidated for a late lunch he wouldn't have guessed it would have been the day that everything changed.

He'd always been an observant man, it's what kept him alive in Afghanistan and again in Starling City at Oliver's side. So he knew Felicity had harbored feelings for Oliver since early on. Oliver was harder to peg, but after the first guy came around and seriously showed an interest in his IT girl there had been a shift of sorts.

Their lack of personal space issues only grew until it wasn't an uncommon sight to see Oliver's hand on her back as they left the office, or laying on her shoulder while she worked in the lair. Felicity was always straightening his tie or brushing imaginary lint off his lapels and he'd caught her perched on the corner of his desk more than once.

Hindsight is always 20/20 and it wouldn't be until he bit into his burger that he'd realize what he'd missed. As it was they were overly quiet as he got into the front seat and pulled out into traffic. Felicity rarely let a moment go by without speaking so that should have been his first clue.

When he cut a glance into the rearview mirror he saw a glimpse of her red faced and looking towards Oliver. As often as she put her foot in her mouth this wasn't surprising but he hadn't heard one of her typical rambles.

The next time he looked there was hardly an inch of space between them. If he hadn't just gone around a curve particularly fast he would have found it odd.

The rustle of clothes and what sounded distinctly like a groan made his eyes fly to the mirror, having to look twice to make sure he was seeing correctly. All he could make out was Felicity's blond hair, and Oliver's hands spread over her back from where she appeared to have climbed into his lap.

A long resigned sigh fell past his lips as he cleared his throat overly loud. There was muttered whispering and then he heard the motor of the screen between the front and back seats begin to rise.

Halfway up it stopped moving and he heard a low giggle and a small shriek before there was a flash of movement behind him and the screen began to go back down again.

Irritation and annoyance grew within him as the screen went up and then down twice more. The sounds coming out of the back seat were not ones he had ever wanted to be privy to and as soon as he saw an empty parking spot on the curb he took it.

The moans and gasps that flowed through the still not completely raised screen only made him move faster.

Without looking back he hurriedly climbed from the driver's seat and stepped quickly to the sidewalk, hitting the lock button on the fob over his shoulder as he buttoned his jacket and walked towards their lunch destination.

If he saw the car swaying in his peripheral as he passed by he ignored it, and made a mental note to make sure the staff at the mansion did a thorough detail on the sedan when he got back that night.


End file.
